Broken Knight
by DeathJoey
Summary: When the world around him begins to fall apart, can the knight of Death rise agents the evil. An evil that threatens his country, as well as 4 others, or will the Queen of the 6th rule them all?
1. The fall of Death

Broken Knight Chapter 1 the fall of Death  
  
He held up his scythe it pointed to the sky his eyes were red he was crying, he slowly began to bring his scythe down. His other hand was bandaged his blood was staining the ground were he stood. The more the scythe came down the more blood seemed to gush out. His eyes were focused yet every now and then not for in front of him lied a solitary figure, a woman's figure.  
She laid her eyes opened but showing that every thing inside had gone out everything was dead. Her blond hair lay spread out her arms and body showing nothing but cuts.  
"Duo come hear it is over your part is done get over hear!" Duo turned around his face was rigged his features were sad and his heart he could feel was shattered. Heero stood there just looking at Duo and then to his bloody scythe. Trowa came up behind him signaling Wufei to keep Quatre away from this sight of blood and chaos.  
"Heero I killed her with these hands I killed." Duo dropped to his knees not caring for if the others saw him crying it was all he could do now all he could show.  
"Duo it is all right, this. this." Heero could not find words to express either a victory or a broken worrier; everything had fallen apart for Duo Maxwell in one split second.  
"I killed her why me I. I am why every thing in this. Fuck this dame it what is there problem with me.God is this punishment did I do something that you did not like did I kill someone you needed why did I have to kill her!" Duo shouted Quatre jumped at the sound of Duo's voice. If Duo had the strength he would curse all of the heavens above to a, matter of words no one had seen him use often.  
"Come on Duo we need to get back they will want to see if we are still alive and if you finished the mission." Heero's voice was cold and Duo looked up his face showed nothing toward Heero. He stood slowly his scythe vanishing into his necklace, Trowa turning to get the other two so they all could go back together.  
Within the Castle  
"Milady the deed is done and the creature destroyed there kingdom will bother us no more." Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei all kneeled before a woman of long blond hair, her pink gown shown more then any of the other dark fabrics the people around her wore, her eyes turned to Duo who had not even moved at the sound of Heero's voice.  
"Sir Maxwell why do you show me such dishonor I have saved your country as well as your friends and I have given you a great weapon into protecting that country in which you cherish do I not get some thanks?" The woman waved for the others to stand and a few guards came onto the floor at the movement.  
"Lady Relena, I do not give you thanks for you ordered an attack on a woman that had nothing to do with my country, you have made me kill with no reason for that action." Duo turned his black cloak flowing along with his braid as he moved away for the throne and Queen Relena.  
"For that I wish nothing but shame and the hopes of a new ruler soon." Duo walked on, the other men stood transfixed on Duo. Guards appeared in his way he merely looked at the men as he stopped.  
"You will play this game then Queen?" Duo looked over his shoulder, Relena looked scared in her eyes but, Duo showed nothing of letting go.  
  
"Guards do not let this one get away, do you hear me?" Relena signaled for Heero and the others to get in the action as well. Duo placed his hand on his chest his whole body became engulfed in a black flame.  
  
"Power of Death in which I poses, lend me your strength of your own free will and no other." Duo raised his right hand into the air it was clinched in a fist now, Trowa stopped Wufei and Quatre from coming any closer, Heero thought still proceeded farther.  
  
Duo's hand lit into a giant flame, the guards around him began to back away, but as for Heero he drew his sword. On Duo's left arm a shield appeared and he pointed it at the guards.  
  
"Trowa draw your weapon we must obey." Heero's voice was shaky; the thought of fighting Duo was gnawing at his mind.  
  
"Power of Wind in which I poses, lend me your strength!" Heero placed his right hand on his chest a sword appearing in his hand. The hilt gold with a blue jewel on the pommel, He pointed it at Duo's back.  
  
"Power of Metal in which I poses, lend me your strength." Trowa did as Heero but this time it was an Ax that appeared in his hand. The blade was silver mixed into gold, but at the very top an orange jewel was placed. He also pointed at Duo's back. Duo brought his hand down at the sound of Trowa's voice, he looked at the guards in front to the sides the guards faces all changed, and he then turned around Duo's face was now tear stained. The energy that was once around him was gone he was now powered all the way down.  
  
"Guards, now!" The guards all took advantage and attacked Duo from behind. Duo didn't seem to put up fight, he simply let them punch him and place chains around his wrists and legs.  
  
"I will take this, my UN-loyal knight." Relena took the necklace from around his neck; Duo looked with horror and sorrow in his eyes.  
  
"If you are stripped of power, you are but now a mere hallow soldier." She smiled at Duo as they took him away. Trowa put his Ax away, looking at the knight that he had once trusted; to now what his mind thought would this be it for Duo?  
  
"Milady, was that truly necessary?" Heero kept his sword out but he walked to the left side of Relena. Quatre came closer and closer, Wufei was paying no attention to him.  
  
"It was, he is a danger now and his power will go to another knight, a knight that is more loyal then that rubbish we fished from that wasted little country." Relena turned to her throne and the four knights looked on as the door to the room shut. 


	2. The shame of a Country

Broken Hearts Chapter 2 the Shame of a Country  
  
"Hear me Selet your knight has left you under my control. He thinks of you all as nothing, I will be your protector!" Relena's voice rang out as the villagers of Duo's country listened on in horror.  
"You lie; our Knight would never leave us!" Villagers began to yell. Relena looked to Heero who was at her right with Wufei, Trowa and Quatre to her left. The yelling became louder and louder the more Relena ignored them.  
"He would never leave you would he? Behold the power of Death in which you placed in his hands, it belongs to me because he has abandon you. Now look to us, me Queen of the Sanc, look to me for I will protect you." Relena nudged Heero, he looked at his hand in it was the necklace of Death; he raised it slowly as he showed it to the country of Selet. The villagers all became silenced the sight of the necklace froze everyone from elder to infant.  
"Look to me Queen Relena and I will protect you!"  
"Queen.Relena.Queen Relena!" Everyone began to chant, a grin spread across Relena's lips as she turned away. Heero and the others looked on at a country lost in the lies of a Queen.  
"Will you pull what Death pulled my knights?" They looked at Relena, shocked at what she was implying.  
"Why would you ask?" Quatre looked horrified; things were going to go wrong if all the countries around Sanc did not be careful.  
"Because you all held close bonds to Death I don't want any more screw ups, don't forget I own all of you if you want your countries safe." Relena grinned even bigger to hear the villagers chanting, the knights looked at each other and fallowed.  
  
The Cell  
He sat there in the cell, leg bandaged up from a knife wound but threw the bandages it still bled, a guard decided to have a little fun. His boots were un-laced and strands of hair flying wildly from his some what braided hair. His cloak was off and his shirt was unbuttoned. Duo sat next to the window wrists cuffed and chained to the wall. He looked out the window and then to the door his face was rigged.  
"A knight that has nothing to use nothing to fight with, will all ways..." Duo whispered he stood up trying to get close to the door but his wrists right away were pulled back.  
"To die, to see, to hold on to Death." Duo looked at his wrists they were bleeding, all he did was chuckle.  
"I finally broke skin, took long enough even my body hates me." His eyes showed fire as he looked at his pooled blood.  
"Here is the Ice caped life." Duo just dropped his head hit the hard ground but he paid no attention to the pain. He turned his head the cell door it was being unlocked, and he just laid there not paying any attention to the guard to that walked in.  
"Get up! The Queen wished to see you!" The guard yanked Duo up, and then threw him in to the wall. He hit not yelling or turning back.  
"Don't speak any more do you?" The guards unchained him but only to put another pair on.  
"When you all have a good topic to talk about I'll speak." The guard punched Duo, he fell to the ground. All the guards around began to kick him.  
Duo began to laugh, once the guard had got in to a trading positions routine. They pulled him up. Duo's left cheek and eye were scraped and some what bleeding.  
"We better take him like this the Queen wishes to speak to him." With that they dragged him out.  
  
The Throne Room  
"Milady the prisoner." They threw Duo before her; the people in the room all seemed to focus on him now.  
"Not even a clean up. Do you truly hate me that much?" Duo glared at the floor not bothering to shoot it at her.  
"Well the reason I must talk with you is to give you the report on your dear country Selet." Duo's attention went up.  
"They have given there loyalty to me now you are no longer the protector."  
"You lie they are still loyal to me they would not go behind the back of there protector." Duo's eyes filled with anger.  
"Oh but they have they believe that you betrayed them left them to be attacked by anyone." The queen approached him, and Duo stood. The people around him seemed to close in.  
"They are still loyal to me!" Duo yelled his anger was rising higher and higher.  
"They would never listen to a pain such as yourself, they would take orders only from those who would do such a thing as to manipulate them, they are but a poor country leave them alone." Duo steeped forward closing the gap between him and Relena.  
"Well I played them well then, Selet is my country now." Duo reached his hands out but a guard came from behind and attacked.  
"Take him away now till I decide to have him killed off." She waved people cheered and Duo was off to the cell again. 


	3. Four countries hope for one

Broken Knight Chapter 3 Four countries hope for one  
  
Heero stood upon the balcony his dark blue cape flowing in the wind. His black-gloved hands griped the railing. Trowa and the others came up behind him; they all stared out the light and smoke coming from the hutted homes.  
"Were next aren't we?" Quatre covered his hand with his grey-gloved hands.  
"Most likely, if we screw up like Duo did we will be next." Trowa looked at Heero his hand was in the air and his eyes were closed.  
"Who says we will make the same mistake? Maxwell has it coming! I for one do not want to be dragged down with him." Wufei crossed his arms, his dark green cloak flowing behind him.  
"Heero is there anything?" Quatre removed his hands his purple cloak flowing as well until the wind some how changed.  
"Hold on guys I am about to do something." Heero said. His body became engulfed in a blue light. The three looked on in anticipation; grabbing a hold of the rail the wind picked up it's pace.  
"Each country is fearing, Olin, Fasta, Kati, and Nasst, they all fear for Selet." Heero stopped the wind, his expression changed to the one of a sadden worrier.  
"All we can do is fear, Selet has no one to protect them, not one to make sure Milady comes no were near them!" Quatre's voice trembled.  
"Duo has been sentenced to Death." Trowa's voice held little courage.  
"If Maxwell finds away to get out he can't return home he will meet Death over there as well, all the fires in Selet were lit for the hatred they all feel towards him." Wufei crossed his arms and looked at the others.  
"Young Knights the elders of your countries wish to speak with you." A tall man came on to the balcony.  
"Will be there shortly." Quatre said showing the tall man away.  
"The elders are wise they most likely will know what to do." Trowa stared at his orange-gloved hands others nodded and began to head out.  
  
Within the Meeting  
  
"Elders what is it you wish to speak about, for you should have sent word we could have gone home to have this conversation. It has become dangerous." Heero said as he took a seat the four elders all sat at a round table. In the corner were four large squares covered with different colored clothes.  
"Everyone has herd about what happened with Selet, we begin to wonder about ourselves, will you all turn?" Heero right away looked shocked. The others looked as thought they had been abandond.  
"No, we stay hear to keep harm away we will not hand over our countries to a woman who tricks others." Quatre spoke up his hands clinched on the table.  
For Quatre's country, Fasta, a black haired old man with a pointy mustache, his eyes seemed to glow with the statement Quatre had rendered.  
"But in this turmoil between countries we wish to help Maxwell's people out." Wufei looked on from his seat. Nassta's representative was a bald old man, he smiled at Wufei.  
"Good we wish to as well and for that." Kati's elder looked at Trowa, his grey hair was wild and his nose seemed to be covered.  
"What has Kati planed?" Demanded Heero, this time he looked at Olin's elder; he was an old man with lots of metal prosthetics.  
"It is more what we have all planed Heero. All knights hear we will be giving you your second treasure to insure the wellbeing of all countries." Kati's elder stood, he walked over to the four boxes.  
Kati's elder took the sheet off one of the boxes, correction cage, inside was eagle it's eyes were covered and he sat there on it's perch listening to the sounds around it. Olin's elder nodded at Heero, when the other elders approached the cages. Three were still covered.  
Kati's elder took off the sheet to the second cage, inside was a lion it's eyes shown green as it lay there looking at all the people in the room. The lion lay on the ground of the cage its tail hitting the steel bars. Nassta's elder pulled off the sheet to the third cage, in it laid a small green dragon it's eyes were also green, he looked at Wufei while the lion looked at Trowa.  
Fasta's looked at Quatre before removing the sheet. When he removed it the large cage did not do the animal any justice for it was small, it was a green eyed ferret.  
"Hold out your arm Heero, Trowa kneel down Quatre you as well as for you Wufei just stand these creatures know their masters. They will come to the ones they are to rightful stay with." The three elders opened the cage letting the creatures roam about.  
The lion approached the kneeling Trowa his head right away made contact with Trowa's right shoulder. Quatre looked at the small ferret in which approached him, he picked it up and just stared at the small creature. Wufei's flew to him for his was the dragon; he sat upon the table infront of Wufei just looking at his master. As for Heero it was still in it's cage eye's still covered.  
"Sorry their sir knight let me." Nassta's elder removed the eye cover showing also green eyes, it spread it's wings and took flight landing on Heero's out stretch arm.  
"These are now yours the reason why is your power they were born to hold and protect you all. The last creature not yet given out belongs to Selet until we meet with him he can not get a hold of his." Olin's elder spoke his eye's looking down at the cane he was holding onto.  
"Duo will never get his he is to meet Death, Milady of Sanc has declared his killing." Spoke Quatre his eyes looked away from his ferret.  
"Then take your animals with you on a journey, each one fallow your creature, take no longer then three days between each of you, look for the true power of Death and bring it to him, your lady will not kill him till you get back by him time, when you come back you all will be stronger and you will be able to rid the evil in this country." All the elders stood bowed before the knights and left. The knights looked amongst each other, and new what their task entailed of them. 


End file.
